This Is Real
by xyou'rethemusicinmex
Summary: Post Final Jam. Mitchie and Shane finally admit their feelings to one another. But back in the real world, everything is not a fairytale. SMITCHIE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Calm silence filled around them, the only noise that could be heard was the chirping of birds and sounds of other insects around the camp. The pair sat in silence taking in the beautiful view of the camp around them. It was a shame that they would not see this anymore, at least not until next summer. Final Jam had finished two hours ago everyone had cleared out, preparing to leave the next morning. Mitchie and Shane had decided to spend the last few hours together as they would not be seeing a lot of each other for a long time.

"Hey Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"Hmm?" She muttered, her eyes closed with her back against him.

"How about that canoe ride?" Shane asked the beautiful girl sitting in front of him.

"That would be nice." Mitchie said grinning up at him. Shane smiled as he helped her stand up, both of them walking towards the pier. Shane cautiously grabbed her hand and linked it with his; unsure of how she might react. This was new to him, usually it would be girls falling for him, this time it was him. He was falling for this amazing girl in front of him. To his surprise, she did not pull her hand away; instead she blushed and looked away from him.

He helped her into the canoe as the boat trembled at the sudden weight of them both. Once again the two rowed out into the lake.

"You know I don't think that we are doing this right." Mitchie giggled as they found them selves in 'déjà vu'. They still hadn't learnt how to row properly for the last time they were out here. Yet again they found themselves going in circles.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Shane asked teasingly.

"It's probably me, I'm such a klutz." Mitchie admitted.

"Hey now, don't say that. We all have our careless times." Shane told her sincerely.

"Yes, but not me, I'm like that _all_ the time." She replied emphasising on all.

"That's not true. But I know a way that I can help you." He told her.

"Yeah? What?" She asked him.

"Stand up." He said. Mitchie looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Stand up." He replied simply. Unsurely she stood up. He followed her motions. Carefully, he led her to the front of the boat. Mitchie shivered as she felt him right behind her; her back pressed up against him. "Spread your arms out wide." He told her. Gently he lifted her arms and spread them out wide; like an eagle. Suddenly the boat stopped wobbling.

"Wow." Mitchie breathed. Shane never let go of her arms. Since his arms were longer than hers, their hands were linked. She could feel him breathing next to her. His short, sharp breaths blowing at her hair and neck. His chest rising up and down against her back. The feeling was phenomenal. Mitchie was sure that she had never felt this way with a guy before. Her mind was in turmoil. She had so many emotions rushing through her. Chills sent down her spine, whilst her body heated up at the closeness between her and the guy who meant the world to her. Huge adrenaline rushes swept through her body. She could not help but sigh in content.

Of course, being her clumsy self she had to spoil the amazing moment. As she tried to step back from the very edge of the boat, for a second, she had forgotten that Shane was behind her. The sudden movement had taken him by surprise. Both of the collapsed and fell on the boat. The boat tumbled and rocked viciously, luckily it did not tip over. However, Mitchie found herself in an awkward position.

She was underneath Shane as he was on top of her. Their legs were tangled and foreheads were touching. Slowly, unknown to themselves they started to lean in. Their lips centimetres away when Shane decided to close it. Even though the kiss lasted for milliseconds, both felt sparks. It was meant to be. Shane lifted himself off Mitchie a bit, so that he was not squishing her with his weight. Both of them blushed as none of them knew what to say.

Shane knew that she was the girl. The girl who was made for him. The one who would be his soul mate, as cheesy as that may sound.

"Well I guess for once, you can thank your clumsiness." Shane teased the young girl. She blushed profusely. She gently slapped him on the arm. As her hand was retreating, Shane grabbed it and joined hands with her. He rolled over to his side so that he wasn't hovering over her anymore. Because he still had a tight grip on her hand, this caused her to turn with him so that she was facing him.

Shane took in the appearance of the girl in front of him. She was beautiful, even if she did not believe it.

"You're beautiful you know that?" He asked her quietly. So quiet that it was barely audible.

"Stop it, I am not." She argued, blushing once again. Mentally she was slapping her self. This boy made her blush so many times that she had lost count of it.

"Yes.You.Are." He told her as he kissed her again. This time the kiss lasted a lot longer than before. It was Mitchie's turn to pull back, only because she needed the air, otherwise who wouldn't have. She was kissing America's hottest band's lead singer. What girl would give up that opportunity?

"Shane? What does this make us?" She asked him quietly. When he did not respond, she thought that she had asked the wrong thing. She looked up to apologise, but was met by his lips.

"Well; I was going to ask this sooner or later. Sooner it is then. Mitchie Torres, would you do the honour of being my girlfriend?" Shane asked her. Mitchie was speechless. She had not seen that one coming. Shane Adam Grey was asking her, the ordinary, nobody, Mitchie Torres to be his girlfriend? Wow. She was dreaming. She pinched herself and winced when it stung. Shane chuckled quietly.

"You serious?" She asked him in disbelief.

"Yes, unless you don't feel the same way." Shane replied. "I mean I understand if you want to be only friends." He told her sincerely but she could see the hope in his eyes.

"No! I mean yes! I mean … Shane I'd love to be your girlfriend." She replied. Shane grinned widely.

"Great!" he exclaimed kissing her sensually. "-but Mitchie;" he stated pulling away from the kiss. "I want you to know that dating me comes with consequences. There will be press; you will be on the news, and a whole load of other stuff that isn't so great." Shane warned her.

"Shane. I am not ready to announce our relationship publicly… yet." She told him. "I mean we're only dating for like 5 minutes now. I want to take this slowly. I will tell you when I am ready, but not now please?" She requested.

"That's fine with me babe. I am not going to pressurise you into anything." Shane told her. Mitchie smiled giddily when he called her babe.

"You are the best." She exclaimed.

"I know." He replied cockily. This earned him a slap from Mitchie, though it was not very hard.

"And I want _you_ to know that, you are my first boyfriend." Mitchie told him blushing.

"And I don't expect anything from you Mitchie. Just be there for me. Be my inspiration. Be the only girl who matters in my eyes. I will be your first and only boyfriend Mitchie." He told her seriously. Mitchie smiled gently and pecked him on the cheek. The two hugged and stayed lying down on the canoe staring at the stars.

"Shane, not to ruin the moment or anything, but I need to get back. My parents are probably wondering where I am and it's getting late. I need to pack." She told him sadly.

"That's fine. Come on." He helped her up. The two rowed to shore a lot quicker and better than before. They weren't going in circles anymore.

"Wait a minute. It was you all along. You were the one who was rowing to make us go in circles!" Mitchie exclaimed as she realised.

"Like I said, where's the fun in that?" He asked her cheekily as he led her to her cabin. Their hands intertwined again.

"Shane, are you alright?" Mitchie asked him as they arrived at her cabin. Mitchie had noticed that Shane remained relatively silent throughout their walk to the cabin.

"What? Yeah. Sorry." He apologised. "It's just overwhelming that the two girls that I've been crushing on throughout the whole of this summer turned out to be just one girl." He smiled gently at her as she turned away blushing.

"Hey Mitchie, listen." Shane asked. Mitchie looked up and connected eyes with him. "That day after beach jam, it was, I didn't mean what I said. I was angry that you lied, but after I talked to the guys I realised that I was harsh. I never meant to hurt you. I was just angry that my mystery girl hadn't confronted herself to me. When all the time, it was you." Shane said sincerely looking down at her. His eyes portraying regret. "I just wish that instead of being angry with you, I could have spent that time getting to know you better."

"Shane." Mitchie sighed looking up at her boyfriend. She cupped his cheek with her hand. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have tried to be someone who I wasn't and am never going to be. I just wanted to fit in, be cool for once. I knew that sooner or later that everyone will find out the real me. I guess I was just hoping that it was later than sooner." Mitchie told him. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"But you never told me personally that you were the daughter of the President of HotTunes. I overheard people talking about it. I never really asked you in person. I just assumed… and don't you dare think that Mitchie Torres is not good enough. I like you the way you are." Shane admitted.

"That's really sweet Shane, but you don't know what it's like living in the dark. Where you only have one friend. Where people judge you for the way you look."

"Mitchie, I find it hard to believe that you only have one friend, because you are one amazing girl. Guys don't know what they missed; because I never plan on letting you go. And don't let anyone tell you that you are not pretty Mitchie. Because you are beautiful in my eyes." Shane told her leaning down and softly kissing her on the cheek. Mitchie smiled sweetly at him. She was so lucky. She wouldn't have asked for a better guy to be her boyfriend. Every time he was around her she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"You know, I am going to miss this." Mitchie admitted. Even though she did not want to believe it, summer was over. She was going back home, back to being a nobody, where here, she has the best boyfriend ever and more than one friend.

"Let's not think about it until tomorrow." Shane told her sadly.

"Uh Shane, it is tomorrow." Mitchie told him pointing to his watch whilst giggling. It was past 1:00am in the morning.

"Wow. I guess time flies when you are with a girl you really like." Shane told her twisting the words at the end. Mitchie blushed again.

"Stop it." She scolded him.

"Stop what?" He asked confused.

"Stop making me blush!" She exclaimed. Shane grinned as she blushed again.

"Why? I love the fact that I am the only one who can make you blush; besides, you look cute when you blush." Shane told her. He grinned again when she nuzzled her face into his chest trying to hide her beetroot red cheeks.

"I really think that you need to go Mitchie. Your parents are probably freaking out." Shane told her pulling her face away from his chest. She nodded sadly.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." She told him. They started to walk away from each other.

"Shane!" Mitchie called. Before Shane could register what was happening, Mitchie ran to him and kissed him. He was taken by surprise but he wasn't complaining. He kissed back with the same amount of passion.

"Bye." She breathed as she ran into the cabin not waiting for his reply. He grinned at the closed door before heading out himself.

_--_

_Sorry for the wrong alert. After reading my story on live preview, I realised that there were so many mistakes, so I fixed them to make it better to read. :D I am working on Chapter 2 as well as my other stories; expect an update in a couple of days. Also does anyone know why I am not receiving Story, Favourite, and Review Alerts? I checked on my account and everything is enables and the email address is correct. I am a bit confused : S_

**OK guys, first chapter. What do you think? Do you want me to carry on? Tell me whilst clicking on that review button. **

**I also would like to say that I am sorry for not updating on Arranged Marriage. I am really bad and I feel awful. I have no idea what to write, who should say what? It is a huge author's block that I have been working on for weeks. On top of that my Core Science GCSE result arrived, not the best but I got an A and two Bs. So I guess that it will have to do. On top of **_**that **_**I have three courseworks already, IT, Graphics, and Geography that are due for next week. This is terrible, because school was only on for two days since it started on Thursday. Let me tell you, it SUCKS! So please do not expect huge updates from me because it is very hard to handle school work and cyber work. ******** I will update time to time, but now my main focus will be school, though in my free time, I will work on my existing stories and this one as well.**

**I will only continue this story if people wasn't me to otherwise it will be deleted if a lot of people do not like it. Seeing as I already have three other stories to finish. ******** I'm expecting at least **__

_**20 reviews **_

__**if I should continue this story. Otherwise it has been fun writing this chapter. :D**

**Love you all**

**xyou'rethemusicinmex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mitchie sighed contently as she closed the door behind her. Her mother looked up from the clothes that were spread around her. Her father, who was sitting in the corner, did not look too happy with his daughter arriving late. He and his wife had also witnessed the interaction between Mitchie and Shane. No father wanted to see his baby daughter kissing a boy like that.

"Michelle Sophia Torres, do you have any idea what time it is?" Steve Torres scolded his daughter. The blissful smile that once had been on Mitchie's face immediately wiped off.

"Sorry Dad, I was just hanging out with Shane. I lost track of time." Mitchie apologised.

"Oh, Steve, cut her some slack!" Connie chided her husband.

"But Connie, you saw what the boy is like on TV. He has a bad image; he is the bad boy of the press. I do not want my daughter spending her free time with a boy like him." Steve argued.

"But Dad! He's not like that anymore. He's changed." Mitchie reassured him, but she knew it was not working.

"Steve shut it; otherwise you will not have a bed to sleep on when we get home." Connie ordered. "So how was it? What did you do?" Connie asked excitedly. She was finally glad that she could talk to Mitchie about boys, back at home it was just about Sierra.

"Mum…" Mitchie moaned embarrassed, hiding her red face into her pillow. Connie smiled.

"Come on, we never talk about these things." Connie begged pouting.

"Fine. If you must know; he asked me to be his girlfriend." Mitchie told her.

"WHAT?" Both Connie and Steve shouted. Both for different reasons of course. Connie grinned in excitement, whilst Steve frowned in disappointment.

"I wasn't so sure of you spending time with him, but now you are dating him. That is out of the question Michelle." Steve ordered, but backed down when Mitchie and Connie glared at him.

"How? When? Where?" Connie asked.

"In the canoe, he kissed me and I asked him where our relationship stood and then he asked him to be my girlfriend. I never felt so happy in my life mum." Mitchie said grinning from ear to ear. Happiness and content was visible in her eyes. It was something new for Connie and Steve; they had never seen their daughter like this before. Back home, she never had that extra sparkle in her eyes.

Steve sighed when he saw her smiling happily. He could tell by the look in her eyes that this Shane boy made his daughter happy. If Shane could do that, he had not rights as a father to take that happiness away from her. He just hoped that she would not be heart broken in the end.

"Mitchie, I will be lenient on your relationship with Shane; but just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Steve admitted. Immediately he was indulged in a huge bear hug from Mitchie.

"Thanks for giving him a chance Dad. I promise you will not regret it and nor will he hurt me." Mitchie told him sincerely. Steve nodded appreciatively, knowing that his opinion of Shane mattered to her.

--

Mitchie was over the moon the next day, even though she was going to go home and may not see her new friend_s _from Camp Rock for another year, she had the best boyfriend ever and her Father was willing to give him a chance. She knew that her fairytale story was just beginning.

"Mitchie!" Several voices called out for her. She turned around and was immediately surrounded by her friends, all of them pulling her into a huge group hug. Jason was the most excited of them all; he was finally having a group hug with more than two people.

"You guys all have to keep in contact." Mitchie told them all. Everyone nodded. Caitlyn handed her a sheet of paper with various email addresses and numbers.

"These are all of our contacts, so that you keep in touch. And if you forget, don't think we will. We managed to get your details from your mum seeing as you slept in." Tess told her winking. Mitchie blushed. She looked around to see that Shane was missing for their little group.

"Shane is still in bed. He too slept in. Gee, I wonder what happened last night." Nate teased. Mitchie knew that Shane's and her date last night was probably the gossip around camp this morning… WAIT! Did she just say, _DATE?_ Last night was not a proper date, _was it_? Mitchie cleared the thoughts from her head as Jason spoke up.

"You might as well go wake him up before he misses breakfast. Your mum's cooking is the best." He said. Mitchie nodded walking away. She stopped when she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Hey Mitchie, thanks for bringing our brother back. We missed the old Shane." Nate told her sincerely.

"Yeah, I missed him too, even if he didn't make me that birdhouse." Jason admitted.

"Dude, what is it with you and birdhouses?" Nate groaned.

"Well you could have asked for one if you wanted one. I want-"

"Guys, cut it out. Shane was right about the two of you bickering all the time! And Jason there's a surprise for you in the Mess Hall." Mitchie said. Jason ran off excitedly. Nate rolled his eyes and trailed after him.

--

Mitchie walked into the cabin that the boys had been sharing. There were clothes and various objects sprawled across the floor. They had not even packed yet. She found Shane sleeping on his bed. He was only wearing pyjama bottoms. He was shirtless. Mitchie's breath caught in her throat as she looked around awkwardly not knowing what to do. Should she wake him up knowing that he was not wearing a shirt? She contemplated what to do in her mind.

She grabbed the flowers out of their vase and poured the water on top of Shane's head. She giggled at his reaction. Shane shot up immediately, looking for the source that the giggling was coming from. He found his girlfriend on the floor laughing so hard that she was crying. He glared at her playfully. He shook his head, which made the water on his hair to fly in different directions. Some of it splashing Mitchie. She stood up from the floor.

"What is it with people and throwing water on my head whilst I am trying to sleep?" Shane complained; he stopped when he realised that Mitchie's attention was not on him but his chest. He could have some fun with this.

"Like what you see?" He teased. Mitchie snorted.

"Please, I've seen better." She retorted, even though colour was rushing to her cheeks.

"Oh really? Then how come, last night you told me that I was your first boyfriend?" He asked her stepping closer to her. Mitchie gulped nervously.

"Well – well, I am not talking about a boyfriend; I am talking about guys in general, like all those hot guys at, uh- school." Mitchie replied, not liking that Shane was hovering over her since he was taller. It made her feel vulnerable.

"Really? Did those guys do this?" He asked her. She looked confused, but then realised what he was talking about as his face neared hers. Their lips met in the middle. Unlike their previous kisses, this one was steamy and hot. Hands were roaming and moans were audible from both of them. Shane groaned appreciatively when Mitchie's hands, though her hands were naïve and were shaking, brushed across his six pack. Mitchie smiled into the kiss knowing that it as her who made his moan. She like it.

Their fun was interrupted when they heard someone clear their throat at the door. The couple instantaneously sprung 5 metres apart from each other. They looked at the door to find none other than Steve Torres himself.

"I was told to check all cabins to make sure everyone is in the Mess Hall having breakfast. Everyone is there except for the two of you." Steve informed them; he was frowning deeply. His face portrayed desperate disappointment in Mitchie. Mitchie bit her lip and avoided eye contact with her dad. Shane watched the interaction between the two of them. He knew that Steve was Mitchie's father and he also knew that Steve was not looking so impressed at the moment.

"Michelle, I want you to go the Mess Hall now." Steve ordered angrily.

"But Dad-" Mitchie started to protest but she knew it was no good.

"Michelle Sophia, Mess Hall, Right NOW!" Steve shouted. Steve very rarely shouted at Mitchie, so she got the message when he did. His face was red with anger. Shane frowned at the situation. Mitchie walked out, but sent Shane a sorry glance. He dismissed it with a shake of his head, imitating that it was his fault. Steve too looked back, but his face was the complete opposite of Mitchie's. He was glaring at Shane, which made Shane want to cover under a large rock.

"Great first impression Shane," Shane muttered quietly to himself as he searched for a clean shirt and jeans. He was beating himself up because he knew that Steve was not pleased with what he had witnessed.

**With all the great reviews from you guys, I thought that I might as well put up the next chapter. I am so glad that you like it. **

**I just want to let you guys know what my stories are like ... I want to keep things real, and not make it seem unrealistic. I hate it when you have stories that have heaps and heaps of drama in them. I thought that the whole idea of Steve being protective of his only daughter was believable because that's what usually happens with fathers and daughters. I also want to get the point across that Shane is Mitchie's first boyfriend, so Steve is not used to sharing his daughter with another man… I hope that explains how this story is going to go. : I also hope that you like it.**

**With love, **

**kittyx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mitchie was keeping some distance from her Dad. She knew that she was in trouble, so the best she could do for now was to stay out of his way.

"Michelle. Stop walking away from me." Steve called out. Mitchie stopped. Her heart quickened in its pace. Steve caught up with her. Mitchie kept her eyes on the ground, not looking at her father. "Michelle, I have never been so disappointed with you in my life. Two days ago you were this perfect little angel who never got herself into situations like this with a boy. What happened to that Mitchie?" Steve asked, his eyes softening at the end. Even though Mitchie knew she was in trouble with her Dad, she also knew that he spoiled a special moment she was having with Shane; especially since they would not be seeing each other for a while.

"Well that Mitchie grew up. She found herself a boyfriend." Mitchie argued; but said her words with force.

"Don't speak to me in that tone Michelle." Steve warned.

"Dad, why can't you let it go? What if I was kissing Shane? That is a perfectly average, normal thing for a fifteen year old girl to do with her boyfriend. Why do you still treat me like a child? I'm going to be sixteen in two months." Mitchie asked loudly. She was pretty sure that people in the Mess Hall could hear her.

"Because Mitchie, you've only dated the boy for less than 12 hours and you're already getting touchy with him. I was worried that you will regret it if you go too far." Steve replied.

"Do you think that this purity ring means nothing to me?" Mitchie asked angrily, pulling out the chain with her purity ring from underneath her shirt. "Do you have no trust in me at all? Do you even know that Shane himself wears a purity ring? Forget it Dad. I'm not in the mood to talk. I want to spend the last hours with my friends here. I'm pretty sure I won't be seeing them for a while. And I am also sure that I won't be seeing Shane for a while, but I doubt that he would even talk to me now; seeing as you humiliated both of us in that cabin." Mitchie said.

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorr…" Steve stopped talking as he realised that Mitchie was no longer in front of him. She was already running away from him towards the Mess Hall. He sighed frustrated, he walked into the kitchen. He needed to talk to his wife.

--

"I don't know what to do with her Connie." Steve told his wife. He had just filled her in with what he had witnessed and his talk with Mitchie. He saw anger blazing through Connie's eyes, though he wasn't sure if it was at him or Mitchie.

"First of all Steve, you embarrassed Mitchie in front of her first boyfriend, who is a lovely young man. I've met him and I've had a heart to heart talk with him once you know?" Connie asked. Steve looked surprised.

"When was that?" He asked curiously.

"Well it was after Beach Jam…" Connie started.

_Shane walked in through the Mess Hall and plopped himself down on a seat. He could not believe Mitchie. The nerve she had to lie to him. Most of all, he trusted her, he confided her in stuff that even his brothers did not know about. He punched his hand on the table hardly. How could he have let himself be so foolish? Why did he think that she was any different to all those other girls? When she had announced in front of camp that she had lied about her background it felt like his heart had been ripped in two. Like someone had driven a dagger through it._

_Hot tears leaked down his face as he rubbed at them furiously. His heart was aching with pain, if only he knew that Mitchie was in the same state as him. He had fallen for her. As much as he did not want to admit it, and as much as he hated her at the moment, there was no denial. He was falling in love with Mitchie. He shook his head furiously was the thought of loving Mitchie came into his mind. He did not want to think about it at the moment; he wanted to forget her. After all, he still had his mystery girl. As much as he wanted to think about the song that inspired him to write the way he used to, Mitchie was the only one on his mind. He could not get her out of his head. _

_He screamed in fury. _

_Connie Torres who was working in the kitchen suddenly heard a scream. She came running into the Mess Hall trying to find out who had been hurt. That was when she noticed a seventeen year old boy crouched on a chair, with tears running down his cheeks. Connie took a closer look and realised that it was Shane Gray, the boy who her daughter was crazy about. Connie was contemplating whether to talk to the crushed looking boy or mind her own business and get back to work, letting her motherly instincts take control she walked over to his cautiously. _

"_You alright sweetheart?" She asked him gently. Shane lifted his head up slightly as he came face to face with the soft, comforting look of Connie Torres. He wanted to tell her to go away, but the also needed someone to vent to deciding with his second idea, he went along with it. _

"_no." he whispered in a quiet voice. _

"_Do you want to talk about it honey?" Connie asked softly._

"_Only if what is said here, stays in here." Shane asked. _

"_Moms the word." Connie said, showing her mum's scout honour with her hands. Shane cracked a small smile. "So tell me what's wrong?" Connie said, turning serious and concerned again. _

"_There's this girl who I really liked. I thought that she liked me for who I am and not because I am Shane Gray, just Shane you know?" Shane asked, Connie nodded. "I though that she was in the same situation as me, with people trying to be her friend because her mother was president of Hot Tunes. So I vented to her and told her things that I never told anyone before. I trusted her with all my heart. I believed in her. But today I just found out that she had been lying to me and the rest of the camp about her mum."Shane said his voice coming edgy and quiet at the end. There was so much hurt and emotion in the way he spoke. Connie moved and sat next to him she put an arm around his shoulder and rubbed his back soothingly. Shane felt conformable around this woman. He laid his head on her shoulder as she held him in a motherly way. _

"_But what hurts the most is that she lied to me to get closer to Shane Gray. I thought that she really cared about me and not my status." Shane said, his voice breaking, new tears fell out of his eyes. "I don't know why, but it feels like my heart has just been ripped into shreds." Shane admitted. Connie held him longer until his tears dried out._

"_Can I ask you a question?" She asked him. _

"_Sure." Shane told her._

"_Have you listened to her, see what she had to say?" Connie asked. Shane shook his head no. _

"_I gave her an earful and told her to save her explanation with Popstar Interview." Shane said wincing and feeling a bit guilty when the image of Mitchie's shattered face came to his mind. _

"_Well I say that you should give her a chance, see what she has to say? With what you've said Shane it seems like you like her… a lot." Connie said hinting that he loves her, hoping that he got it. But the blank expression remained on his face. "Don't give up the chance to be with this amazing girl, if you don't hear her out, you may regret it in the future." Connie advised. Shane nodded his head. He picked his head up from Connie's shoulder and wiped his tear stained face. _

"_Thanks for listening to me ramble. I'm sorry you had to put up with that." Shane apologised sincerely. _

"_Oh nonsense," Connie argued. _

"_And I'll think about talking to her again, thanks for the advice." He replied. Connie nodded appreciatively. Shane went towards the door, but stopped abruptly._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch you name?" He asked politely. _

"_Connie Torres." The kind woman said before walking into the kitchen. The colour from Shane's face drowned. _

"And then after talking to Mitchie, I found out that it was her who had been lying to the camp about me working in Hot Tunes." Connie told Steve, who looked shocked at what she had told him.

"Why did Mitchie lie?" Steve asked.

"Because she wanted to fit it, be popular for once." Connie replied, looking out through the kitchen door window to see her daughter sitting around with many friends, happily chatting. "I'm glad that she came here Steve." Connie informed him. "She has made more than one friend, a lot more than she has at home; she has her first boyfriend, who loves her."

Steve spat out his tea that he had been drinking. "L-l-love?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes love. I know it. Shane loves her. I knew it the moment he was crying over her and had the conversation with me. Even if he doesn't believe it, and does not think about it yet, it's clear that he loves her. And I for one am glad that it is him. I know that their relationship will last a long time; they have this something special about them. Even if he acts like a bad boy in front of press and others, he's a softie at heart. The boy's very sensitive when it comes to Mitchie." Connie told Steve, who was still trying to process the fact that, his daughter has her first boyfriend, who loves her.

"She's growing up too fast Connie." Steve said sadly.

"I know honey, but as much as we don't want it to happen, we have to support Mitchie in her relationship. It would mean so much to her if we approve. She's sixteen in two months; we can't always keep her to ourselves for the rest of her life. We need to let go, give her some space. I think the best way to start this is to apologise to her." Connie told Steve. Steve nodded solemnly, knowing, even though he did not want to believe it, that Connie was right.

--

People were starting to file out as cars started to arrive. The teens were sad, none of them wanted to go home. Camp Rock was like their second home; it was where they belonged, as one big family. Mitchie and her friends were huddled in a corner, the girls crying over the fact that they will miss each other and the boys just hugging the girls. Mitchie had not seen Shane since that awful morning incident.

"Mitchie can I talk to you for a second?" Steve asked. Mitchie shot her friends an apologetic look before following her dad.

"Mitchie I want to apologise for the way that I acted and I want you to know that I support your relationship with Shane." Steve told his daughter. He watched as her head shot up in surprise.

"You d-do?" Mitchie asked in astonishment. Steve nodded. "Thanks dad that means so much." Mitchie said happily as she hugged him. "And I want to apologise for the way I acted this morning." Mitchie told him.

"Apology accepted sweetheart." Steve said, pulling his daughter in for another hug. They were interrupted by an out of breath Nate.

"Mitchie, Shane wants to talk to you; he's down by the pier." He told her. Mitchie looked up at her Dad, silently asking for permission. Steve nodded. He was not hesitant anymore; he knew that Shane cared for Mitchie a lot and vice versa.

Mitchie took off for the pier.

"Hey." Mitchie wheezed out of breath as she spotted Shane sitting down by the dock, his legs swinging of the edge of the pier. Shane jumped in shock as he had not heard her coming.

"Hey." He said quietly. He chuckled at the state that Mitchie was in. "Did you run all the way here?" Shane asked with an eyebrow raised. Mitchie nodded as she plopped down next to him. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to spend as much time I could with you before we had to leave." She said sweetly in an innocent voice. Shane could not help himself as he leant over and kissed her very briefly.

"Shane I am sorry for what happened this morning." Mitchie apologised.

"Don't worry about it. I apologise if I got you into any trouble with your dad. It was my fault." Shane said sincerely.

"It's fine, and sorted. My dad and I talked; he's fine with our relationship." Mitchie reassured him.

"That's good, because now I can do this." Shane said leaning over and giving her a kiss that lasted longer than the first one. Mitchie smiled sadly.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered quietly.

"I'll miss you too; but we'll text each other and call each other constantly OK?" he asked her.

"It won't be the same." She whispered.

"I know but that's the best we can do for now, K?" Shane asked again.

"Shane, you won't get together with other girls when you get back to LA will you?" Mitchie asked fearfully. Shane looked shocked.

"Mitchie, that's the last thing I'll do. Believe me. I've never felt this way for someone the way I feel for you right now. I lo- I mean like you. I really like you." Shane said. He caught his tongue at his slip up. He did not want to tell Mitchie that he loved her, when she wasn't ready to feel that way with him. Their relationship would be awkward. Shane realised that he love her after he had that talk with Connie, then he loved her even more when she was his mystery voice.

"I like you too Shane." Mitchie replied, she had not caught onto his mistake. Shane sighed in relief.

"And to prove that you're the only one…" Shane trailed off as he pulled out a chain from his pocket. It had a silver guitar on it with a single emerald stone in it in the corner. Mitchie gasped.

"You didn't have to get me that." She told him.

"I didn't _have_ to, but I wanted to." Shane emphasised. Mitchie held her hair up as he put it on her. She touched it gingerly as it lingered on her neck, she treated it as it if were glass. She leant up and kissed him sweetly yet passionately on the lips. Shane broke the kiss.

"Come on, you need to get home, your parent will probably think that we are doing something inappropriate." Shane said, wincing at the thought. Mitchie giggled.

"Don't worry. Already had that conversation." She replied, giggling at his horror stricken face. They shared a sweet kiss again and walked to the car park.

Everyone bid their last farewells as Mitchie climbed into her Mum's catering van. They watched as the van drove off into the distance.

"I'm going to miss her." Shane sighed dejectedly. Everyone nodded in response.

**So that's the next chapter. I want to thank all those people who reviewed me yesterday. That means a lot to me, so here's the next chapter as your reward. The more you review, the quicker the chapters come. So did you like this chapter…? I wasn't so pleased. Yay or Nay? **

**With love, **

**kitty**


End file.
